Letters
by EvoVabio33
Summary: [Starting Wave - #WordsForU] Sekali lagi akan kutunjukan padamu jika kita kembali bertemu suatu hari nanti, sebuah mimpi indah yang menggambarkan kisah-kisah, dan dalam cerita itu ada aku yang tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu...


_Teruntuk Hinata._

 _Tokyo begitu dingin. Aku sudah mengaktifkan pemanas ruangan namun aku masih merasa beku. Tahun ini aku kembali berencana keluar dari pekerjaanku. Jangan tanya mengapa, kautahu aku tidak mampu melupakanmu. Kau hadir 24 jam sehari, melintas diingatan pada tiap detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan, dan tahun..._ _Ah, mungkin aku nyaris gila..._ _Terlalu memikirkanmu membuat pekerjaanku terbengkalai. Jika saja kertas dan file-file ini dapat membusuk mungkin aku tidak akan kembali tahan berada di ruangan pengap ini._

 _O, ya._ _Ini surat ke 423 bukan? Sejak hari itu?_

 _Kupikir takdir akan berubah jika kita mau berjuang. Tapi sepertinya kehendak Tuhan lebih kuat dibandingkan usaha kita._

 _Seolah takdir terus saja mengecoh dan mengolok-olok._ _Ya kautahu 'kan? Kita dilahirkan dari dua keluarga yang berbeda. Hingga perceraian kedua orang tuamu dan orang tuaku membuat kita bertemu dalam sebuah acara pernikahan._ _Bukan, bukan sebagai pasangan._ _Tapi sebagai kakak dan adik._

 _Ayahmu menikahi ibuku.._

 _Masih ingatkah kau? Jika kau melupakannya akan aku ingatkan lagi_. _Kau yang saat itu berusia 4 tahun, berbeda satu tahun denganku, yang saat itu berusia lima tahun._

 _Selasa pagi, kan? Jam 10. Kau berteriak:_ _"Ibu.. Kakak jahat!"_

 _Kau menggelembungkan pipi. Merengut, dengan wajah yang memerah karena kesal. Kau tau? Kau nampak sangat lucu.._

 _Membuat a_ _ku semakin bersemangat membawa lari boneka beruang coklat milikmu, dan kau mulai menangis meraung-raung._ _Berkali-kali kau teriakan namaku, tentunya dengan lontaran kekesalan, diiringi tawaku yang semakin kencang terdengar. Aku menikmati rengekanmu saat itu, Hinata._

 _Tapi kau mungkin juga mengingatnya. Hal yang tidak pernah aku, dan siapapun yang mengenal kita, inginkan terjadi.._

 _Salahku? Salahmu?_

 _Saat itu k_ _au mengejarku yang berlari ke arah kolam renang, aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mendekati air._

 _Demi Tuhan, Hinata. Saat itu kau sungguh keras kepala!_

 _Segera aku berusaha menghampirimu dengan berlari. Berharap dapat mencegah hal buruk yang kiranya dapat terjadi_. _Tapi aku terlambat, kaki kecilmu terpeleset. Sepersekian detik aku terdiam melihatmu yang tercebur dan berusaha muncul kepermukaan._ _Aku membatu dengan mata terbelalak._ _Tidak bergerak, bahkan seinchi._

 _Tahukah kau?_ _Teriakanmu yang tersengal itu, yang berhasil membawaku kembali ke alam nyata. Aku tanpa pikir panjang segera melompat ke dalam air._

 _Melupakan bahwa aku juga tidak bisa berenang._

 _Air memasuki kerongkongan dan telinga._

 _Aku hampir saja menyerah bila telingaku tidak menangkap suara teriakanmu yang melemah itu. Aku bergerak, menendang air menggerakan tangan, namun gagal. Aku mencoba lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Hingga aku rasakan pergelangan tanganmu di kulitku, dengan sekuat tenaga aku meraihmu, dan aku berhasil memelukmu._ _Aku angkat tubuhmu, hingga kau mampu menghirup oksigen, menaruh kakimu di pundakku, yang membuatku terdorong semakin dalam ke dasar air. Namun sekuat tenaga aku berusaha membuatmu bisa menghirup udara, bagaimana pun caranya._ _Hingga Ayah muncul, dan menarikmu ke permukaan, yang disusul denganku._ _Dan malam itu berakhir dengan jeritan tangisanku yang tengah dipukuli oleh ibu, karena aku gagal menjagamu..._

 _Aku terbaring di tempat tidur, suara sesegukan masih terdengar dari mulutku. Hingga kurasakan kakiku seperti ditarik-tarik, "Kakak...," rasa pedih di sekujur tubuhku membuat mataku enggan terbuka, "Kakak..." Aku paksakan membuka mataku yang semula terpejam, kulihat kau berusaha mati-matian menaiki tempat tidurku. Dengan terpaksa aku mendekat, mengangkatmu naik. Kembali, kurasakan perih di kulit tubuh yang terluka karena pukulan mama. Aku menangis..._

 _Yang membuatku terkejut di malam itu Hinata, saat tangan kecilmu itu terangkat, menghapus jejak-jejak air mataku._ _"Kakak jangan menangis," rengekmu, aku tersenyum, sebuah senyum kebahagiaan dan kelegaan._

 _Kusadari saat tahun-tahun berlalu, p_ _elukan dan jemari-jemari kecilmu menemaniku tumbuh._

 _Melihatmu berubah menjadi gadis yang cantik membuatku terkagum-kagum_ , d _an terlalu lama denganmu membuatku merasakan hal yang lain: Kau bukan hanya sekedar adik untukku._ _K_ _au lebih dari itu._

 _Hinata..._ _Ingatkah dongeng yang pernah kuceritakan?_

 _Tentang mimpi, tentang cinta..._

 _Sekali lagi akan kutunjukan padamu jika kita kembali bertemu di suatu hari nanti, sebuah mimpi indah yang menggambarkan kisah-kisah, dan dalam cerita itu ada aku yang tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu..._

 ** _-000-_**

 ** _Letter._**

 ** _By : EvoVabio33_**

 ** _Naruto Disclaimers By Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _Didedikasikan untuk event: [Starting Wave - #WordsForU]_**

 ** _-000-_**

Kertas memenuhi tempat sampah. Tidak satupun surat ia hasilkan. Kini Sasuke kehabisan tinta, entah sudah berapa puluh kali. Dua hari ia menulis, berhenti hanya untuk makan dan buang air. Ia harus makan jika ingin tetap hidup, dan hidupnya hanya untuk surat-surat ini. Berhenti, bisakah? Tidak, cintanya tercipta tidak hanya untuk lenyap begitu saja. Ia bangkit, menggeser pintu kamar, bertelanjang kaki memasuki kamar mandi. Membuka baju, membasahi tubuh. Sejenak air dingin membuatnya pilu. Sudah berapa lama kehangatan itu hilang? Terhitung 3 tahun lalu, saat semuanya dimulai, saat gadis itu berada dalam kurungan lengan-lengan besarnya.

Sasuke meraup wajah, rasa sesak familier yang ia benci hadir. Sasuke terengah, menutup matanya saat cairan hangat itu mengalir bersamaan dengan air dingin yang membasuh wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke masih ingat derap sepatu itu, ia masih mengingat suara lembut yang memanggil namanya.

 _"Kakak! Aku menginap di apartemenmu lagi, ya?" Hinata menyatukan telapak tangannya, memohon. Sasuke menghela napas, menaruh pulpennya, berhenti menulis. "Ya, jadi, siapa yang memarahimu sekarang?" Hinata terkejut, namun kemudian ia segera membantah. "Kau tahu tidak ada yang memarahi..." Suara gadis itu melemah di akhir kalimatnya, mudah terbaca, bahkan oleh orang selain Sasuke bahwa Hinata berbohong. "Duduklah." Sasuke menepuk kursi di sampingnya. Hinata menunduk, ia tahu akan diceramahi. Sasuke selalu bisa bersikap lebih dewasa darinya karena itu ia selalu dinasehati setiap kali meminta agar diijinkan untuk menginap di rumah kakaknya itu._

 _"Sebenarnya-" Sasuke mendesis, memutus perkataan Hinata. Lengannya terangkat, mengusap kepala gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Hinata berusaha mendongak, hanya untuk mendapati Sasuke yang tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. Membuat ia mengukir senyum yang sama._

 _"Kau bisa ceritakan segalanya," Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap Hinata. "...apa yang membuatmu sedih, siapa yang menyakitimu, dan hal apa yang membebanimu hingga kau menangis." Hinata membalas pelukan, ia sandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda itu, mencari posisi paling nyaman. Sasuke melebarkan senyum, tangan kanannya kembali terarah pada puncak kepala gadis itu, membelainya._ ** _Kau memiliki aku, Hinata..._**

 _Napas halus berhembus teratur. Sasuke tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukannya. Diiringi sinar senja yang menerobos kaca, memberikan efek jingga pada kamar apartemen yang sepi itu. Membiarkan Hinata terlelap dalam pelukan seseorang yang mencintainya dalam diam._

 _Tanpa Sasuke sadari dalam genggaman adik tirinya itu sebuah undangan bertinta emas akan menjadi sumber luka hatinya yang tidak mudah sembuh begitu saja._

Sasuke terbatuk, ia jatuh terduduk. Lengannya menggapai mencari pegangan, sebelum akhirnya kembali terjatuh.

Lututnya tergores. Darah merah yang keluar dari hidungnya ia sumbat menggunakan tangan. _Sial. Makin memburuk saja._

 _Ah, bahkan menopang tubuhpun aku..._

Sasuke memaksa bangkit, berjalan terseok-seok menuju tempatnya berbaring setiap malam. Jatuh, bangkit, jatuh, bangkit, gapai.

Ah, setidaknya perjuangannya berhasil kali ini, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang setelah terlebih dulu bersusah payah memakai baju.

Helaan napasnya memburu, saat ia kembali merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya. Lengan kirinya terangkat, mencari-cari wadah berbentuk tabung putih, berisi obat yang harus ia komsumsi rutin.

 _Hey... Untuk apa..._

 _Bukankah lebih baik begini?_

 _Mati tidak buruk juga._

Ia melemparkan obat itu ke sembarang arah.

Sasuke berencana untuk tidur, saat suara bell terdengar.

Sasuke mendengus, sedikit mengumpat ia memaksakan diri bangkit. _Naruto, mungkin?_

Ya, setidaknya kalau Naruto di sini, ada yang mengetahui kematiannya.

Sasuke membuka pintu. Ia menjulurkan leher untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu di jam 2 pagi.

"Kakak..."

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna.

Seseorang itu di sini... Seseorang yang ia lihat di altar itu, berjanji sehidup semati dengan kakaknya sendiri...

Pemilik dari surat-surat yang ia tidak cukup bernyali untuk mengirimkankannya.

"Hinata..." Panggilnya, berbarengan dengan tubuhnya yang kembali merasakan nyeri. Seiring pandangannya yang menggelap, dan kakinya yang melemas.

"Kakak!"

Tubuh kurus itu terjatuh, matanya terpejam, tepat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran, hatinya bermunajat:

 _Tuhan... kumohon sekali saja..._

 _Aku ingin menunjukan kembali kisah-kisah ini..._

 _Tentang aku, yang tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya..._

To Be Continued


End file.
